Cursing The Name Of Love And The Grease Monkey
by MissDoubleONinja
Summary: Who would've thought that god damn gravity room could bring a scientist and a saiyan closer together? BulmaxVegeta. Set during the three year time period. Rated T mainly for cursing.
1. Chapter 1: The Damn Grease Monkey

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of their characters. If I did, there would be no Freiza because no one likes him.

Ok, so I'm sure you've seen it all before: a story set during the three year time period that explains how Bulma and Vegeta became a couple. But I worked pretty hard on this, so please read it.

Chapter One

Bulma rolled over in her sleep and unconsciously smiled in content; after several sleepless nights of working on Vegeta's gravity room, sleep felt amazing. She had been so content to sleep, she had forgotten it wouldn't last long….

"WOMAN!"

Bulma's eyes flew open and she sat up. She scowled at the wall; she should've known he would ruin her peace of mind.

She shuffled out of bed and made her way to the kitchen, where she was certain he was. Sure enough, Vegeta stood in the kitchen, a scowl on his face, crossing his arms.

"What do you want?" Mumbled Bulma, the shock disappearing and the exhaustion coming back.

He pointed at the stove. "Make me breakfast."

"Why don't you make it yourself?"

"I'm a prince, woman! I have servants like you to make me breakfast!"

She yawned. "Then call your damn servants and let me go back to bed."

He glared. "Watch your mouth, insolent woman. You should be honored to serve the prince of all saiyans."

Despite her exhaustion, Bulma managed an evil grin. "Yeah, who wouldn't be honored to serve the prince of all arrogant asses?"

Vegeta. Exploded. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING AN ASS, YOU DAMN WOMAN!"

"And that's another thing!" She exclaimed, fully awake now. "Not only are you an arrogant ass, you always call me woman!"

Vegeta grinned. "Ok, since you've done a half-way decent job on the gravity room, I'll give you a new name: grease monkey."

"Or you could call be my name, you monkey basterd!"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A MONKEY BASTERD, GREASEMONKEY!"

Bulma, being the mature person she was, stuck her tongue out at him. She walked over to the fridge and began to make breakfast.

Vegeta sat at the table and watched her work. When it came to working, she was actually rather nimble.

He took a closer look at her and noticed the pink tank top and the red pj shorts, showing off her natural curves, fit her rather well. In fact, she almost looked…Wait, what the hell was he thinking?

Bulma noticed Vegeta staring at her and she smirked. "See something you like, monkey basterd?"

Vegeta snorted. "You wish, grease monkey."

She rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to the food. Finally, she finished and set the mountain of food in front of Vegeta.

Without a word, he dove into the food. "You're welcome, asshole." She muttered, grabbing a cup of coffee and sitting at the table.

Several awkwardly silent minutes later, Bulma finished her coffee and went to the sink to wash the cup. Vegeta munched happily on his fifth plate of food and watched her out of the corner of his eye.

Bulma yawned and stretched before walking over to the table. She threw him a brief glance of disbelief as she looked at the SIXTH plate he was almost done with before announcing, "Well, I have work to do so I need to go."

She threw him a smirk. "Try not to destroy anything while I'm gone." With that, she left the room, oblivious to Vegeta glaring at her back.

She couldn't help but smile as she walked toward her lab; fighting with Vegeta was amusing and put her in a good mood.

He was such an asshole, but damn, was he a sexy asshole… Wait a second, what did she just think?

Bulma stopped half-way to her lab, in complete disbelief. Did she just think that monkey basterd was…..sexy? What the hell was wrong with her? She shook her head, as if that could erase her recent thoughts.

She couldn't be thinking of other boys that way! She had a boyfriend, and a decent one at that! Or at least, he was…

Bulma sighed. Ever since she found out Yamcha had slept with other women, he had completely lost her trust. She had been thinking about breaking up with him for a while now but she didn't know how to say it. But she was sure she'd find a way.

Thoughts momentarily cleared, Bulma continued walking to her lab.

She'd think of ways to break up with Yamcha while working on Vegeta's training bots; after all, her intelligence was at its peak while she was working and she could kill two birds with one stone and get both assholes(Yamcha and Vegeta) off her back.

She opened the door and a sea of bolts and wires greeted her. She put her hands on her hips and sighed. This would take forever to clean up! But she was the great Bulma Briefs, after all. If she couldn't do it, no one could!

Smiling in determination, she began to clean. About half-way through the mess, she heard the sound of a machine and loud shouts and groaned; no doubt it was Vegeta training on that damn gravity room.

He seemed so exciting when he first landed on Earth, but the gravity room turned him into such a bore. Wake up, eat, train, eat, sleep, repeat. That had been Vegeta had done the whole time he was at her house, other than the occasional shouting matches with her.

Bulma sighed again and continued to clean. Finally, she was done. She whipped the sweat off her forehead and sighed in relief.

Then she realized how thirsty she was. She left the lab to get a drink and was instead pulled into a pair of strong arms. "Hey, Bulma!" Yelled a familiar voice.

Bulma looked up at her attacker and forced a smile. "Yamcha!" She said with fake happiness. "Where have you been?"

He let her go and smiled at her. "Training, of course! Sorry I couldn't see you 'till now!"

"It's alright. I'm just glad to see you." Of course, she was lying. Now that he was here, she needed to break up with him.

It's now or never, she thought to herself. He smiled at her again, and she felt her resolve crumble.

Instead of presenting him with the devastating news, she said, "Do you want some lemonade?" He nodded happily.

"I'd ask Vegeta but I'm sure he won't answer." Just to amuse herself, though, she shouted at the gravity room, "Hey! Prince of all asses! Do you want some lemonade?"

Despite the loud whirring of the machine, Bulma could have sworn she heard Vegeta yell something that sounded like, "Damn grease monkey!"

Chuckling to herself, Bulma went inside and started making lemonade in the kitchen. She had just finished pouring the lemonade into cups when….BOOM! She abandoned the lemonade and ran outside to see what happened.

She gasped when she saw it: an exploded gravity room blown to rubble. "Vegeta!" She screamed, dashing toward the ruble. She began to dig thru franticly, tears starting to fall from her eyes.

Then, with no warning, a hand shot out of the rubble. "Eeeeeeek!" Screamed Bulma, leaping back.

Slowly, Vegeta pulled himself out of the rubble, clothes torn and covered in scratches. "Oh my god!" Exclaimed Bulma. "Vegeta, are you ok?"

"You thought….THAT….could kill me?" Growled Vegeta. "I am the prince of all-erg!" Vegeta collapsed.

Bulma rushed over to him and forced him into her lap. "Let…..me…GO, grease monkey!" Hissed Vegeta. "I….need to…..train!"

"You're not training until I decide you're ok!" She said firmly. "Now let's get you to the medical room." She forced his arm around her neck and began to carry him inside.

She noticed Yamcha watching her with narrow eyes, his arms crossed, clearly disproving.

"Can you give me a hand?" She asked. "Vegeta's kind of heavy."

"Why should I?" Said Yamcha. "He's the enemy."

Bulma glared at him and muttered "Asshole" before continuing to drag Vegeta inside.

...And so that was the first chapter. Please, please, PLEASE with Vegeta on top comment! I welcome construtive critisism and I ignore flames. The next chapter, if this one gets good reviews, should be coming up soon.


	2. Chapter 2: Dreams and Reality

Sorry I took so long to update! I've had writer's block for a while, but now I'm all cured! Since I took so long, I have a surprise for you guys at the end of the chapter!

Vegeta was in nothingness. He looked around and all he could see was dark, empty space.

Then, two people appeared: Kakarot and the strange boy from the future. And they were… super Saiyans!

They shot Ki blasts at the same time with the same evil grins on their faces.

Vegeta dodged at max speed but that only seemed to be barely enough. He tried to attack them but his attacks had no effect.

The longer the battle wore on, the more exhausted and agitated he became. He fought until he had no strength left.

Kakarot aimed and fired a Ki blast at him. He tried to dodge but he had no strength to move.

The Ki blast engulfed him in pain and he felt himself fading away….

His eyes flew open and he sat up quickly, which he instantly regretted when he felt a searing pain in his shoulder. He took a look at his surroundings: a soft bed with white sheets, a window with light blue curtains, several machines, and a marble floor.

He noticed he was covered in bandages and realized he must be in the hospital room.

He noticed a small wooden desk near his bed and the person sitting there was…. Bulma? He scrunched his eyebrows in confusion.

What the hell was the woman doing here? Surely she didn't care about his well-being.

He decided to ask her himself, not giving a damn that she was sleeping. After all, why should he? He was the Prince of all Saiyans, for god's sake! Why should he care about his servant's happiness?

"Woman." He said gruffly. She didn't stir.

"Woman!" He said, slightly louder. She still didn't stir.

"GREASE MONKEY!" He shrieked. That did it; she bolted awake with a scream of shock.

"Vegeta! What the hell!" She screamed, trying to catch her breath.

He smirked; her pain was his pleasure.

"What do you want, Vegeta?" She asked, calmer now.

It was a simple question: why do you give a damn about my health? It was simple. But Vegeta couldn't force the words out of his mouth.

He felt scared to ask! Scared! Vegeta, the Prince of all Saiyans, was scared to ask a weak grease monkey a simple question! It wounded his pride.

He leapt out of bed, ignoring the pain, and began to walk out the door.

Bulma stopped him. "Where are you going?"

"To the gravity room."

"ARE YOU FUCKING STUPID!" She shrieked. "You're in no position to be going anywhere! And besides, thanks to your stupidity, the gravity room is a pile of rubble!"

He shot her a death glare. "Out of my way!"

Bulma straightened up. "No."

Vegeta's patience was wearing thin. "Woman, if you don't get out of my way, I'll blast you to pieces!"

She smirked. "Try it."

How dare she insult his patience like this! He pulled back his arm and his hand began to glow a bluish color.

Bulma's expression changed from confidence to fear.

Vegeta smirked. She knew just as well as he did that he was stronger. Hell, he could kill her right now!

But why didn't he want to? That thought was enough to wipe the smirk off his face.

Why didn't he want to kill her? Sure, she could fix his gravity room and make training bots, but so could her father. All she really was was a waste of space. Killing her would at least give him some peace.

So why didn't he want to kill her?

He lowered his arm and his hand returned to normal color. "You're not… going to kill me?" She asked in confusion.

He glared. "Just go fix the goddamn gravity room."

She smirked. "Fine. But you have to stay in bed. If you keep moving, you'll reopen your wounds."

"Why do you care?" He asked without thinking.

"Why wouldn't I?" She said, smiling at him. With that, she turned around and left, not noticing Vegeta's blush and confusion.

….. And so that was the second chapter. Anyway, as a present for waiting so long, I'll give you a preview of the next chapter!

Bulma crashed on her bed and let out a sigh of pleasure; she had been working on the blueprints for a new gravity room for several sleepless nights and just resting gave Bulma immense pleasure.

She closed her eyes and began to drift off to sleep….

"GREASE MONKEY!"

Bulma's eyes flew open and she came face-to-face with a fully healed and very pissed off Vegeta.

What's gonna happen next? I sure don't know! But once I finish that chapter we'll all find out. *smiles evilly*


	3. Chapter 3: Plans For The Day

Bulma crashed on her bed and let out a sigh of pleasure; she had been working on the blueprints for a new gravity room for several sleepless nights and just getting to rest filled Bulma with immense pleasure.

She closed her eyes and began to drift off to sleep…

"GREASE MONKEY!"

Bulma's eyes flew open and she came face-to-face with a fully healed and very pissed Vegeta.

"V-Vegeta!" She yelled, blushing. "G-Get the hell out of my room!"

"Grease monkey, I ordered you to build me a new gravity chamber!" He yelled back. "Where the hell is it!"

Now it was Bulma's turn to be pissed. "For your information, I've been working nonstop on the blueprints for three days! THREE FREAKING DAYS! I need to sleep or I sure as hell won't be able to build your precious gravity room!"

Vegeta looked like he wanted nothing more than to punch her in the face. "Just hurry up and get your damn sleep out of the way and build my gravity room!" With that, he turned around and left the room.

Bulma snuggled under the covers and fell asleep while thinking about a certain asshole.

* * *

Vegeta pulled food out of the fridge and stuffed it in his mouth, thinking about the blue-haired woman.

What was with her? She should be more than happy to serve him.

But she did look unhealthy… Vegeta noticed dark circles under her eyes and her skin was paler than usual…

Feh! What was he thinking?

That woman was weak, which is the only reason she needs sleep!

He'd let that grease monkey sleep, since she needed the energy to build the gravity room. He hoped she'd sleep quickly. The sooner he became a super saiyans, the better!

* * *

Bulma opened her eyes slowly. She sat up and stretched. "That was nice…" She mumbled happily.

She forced herself to get out of bed and shuffled downstairs. She entered the kitchen, where she saw Vegeta eating. What a surprise, she thought sarcastically as she sat at the table.

He nodded at her, acknowledging her presence, before turning back to his food.

Then, an annoying ringtone rang through the kitchen. Bulma realized it was coming from her cellphone and she answered it.

"Hey babe."

She groaned. Yamcha.

"Hey Yamcha." She said with as much happiness as she could muster. "What's up?"

"Well, I was wondering: are you doing anything today?"

"No, I'm not doing anything. Why?"

That was enough to make Vegeta look up from his food. "What are you talking about? You're building me a new gravity room!"

Bulma shot him a glare.

"Well, I was thinking….Do you want to see a movie or something?"

"Sure Yamcha."

"Thanks Bulma! See you in a bit!" With that, he hung up.

Bulma sighed and closed her phone. This would be the perfect chance to break up with Yamcha, but she was still dreading it.

Vegeta coughed loudly. She looked at him. "What?"

He glared at her. "Have you forgotten already? You're building me a new gravity room! You got your damn sleep, now get to work!"

She put her hands on her hips. "This is my house! You can't tell me what to do!"

Vegeta's face went red, so red it was past anger; it was pure rage.

Before he had a chance to scream, Bulma cut him off. "Wait! Tell you what: let me do this one thing with Yamcha and then I will build your gravity room. Deal?" She held out her hand.

Vegeta stared at it for a minute, but the conceded. He shook her hand roughly.

Bulma smiled. "You won't regret it Vegeta!"

He glared. "I'd better not."

* * *

Preview of next chapter:

The woman was going out with that weakling and for some reason, it bothered him to no end. Vegeta walked around the capsule corp building, lost in his thoughts.

Why did the woman put up with him anyway? There was no fooling Vegeta's nose; he smelled other women on the weakling.

What kind of mate was he? No saiyans would even think about cheating on his mate, but the weakling seemed to do it a lot.

And yet the woman put up with him anyway.

She shouldn't be with an unfaithful weakling! She should be in the lab, working on his gravity room.

He heard the sound of the front door open and his eyes practically popped out of his head as he looked at the person opening the door.

* * *

Ok, I have news: I'm only going to update once a week. Just had to get that out of the way. Ok, time to answer reviews:

Maddiethevampire: Yes, writers block is the worst, isn't it? There really are a lot of ways I could go with this story.

LP Luna Phantom: Yes, it is fun imagining Vegeta blushing, isn't it? ;)

Remember, it's a crime to read and not review!


	4. Chapter 4: The Final Date

Warning: Slightly scary chapter and slight OOC Vegeta.

* * *

The woman was going out with the weakling and for some reason, it bothered him to no end. Vegeta walked around the Capsule Corp building, lost in his thoughts.

Why did the woman put up with him, anyway? There was no fooling Vegeta's nose; he smelled other women on the weakling.

What kind of mate was he? No Saiyan would even think of cheating on his mate, yet the weakling seemed to do it a lot.

And yet the woman still put up with him.

She shouldn't be with an unfaithful weakling! She should be in the lab, working on his gravity room.

He heard the sound of the front door open and his eyes practically popped out of his head as he looked at the person opening the door; Bulma wore a red sleeveless dress that went to her knees and red high heels. Her hair, which was usually a stupid perm, had been straightened and cut to her chin. On her face, she only wore mascara and red lipstick, but it contrasted with her pale skin perfectly.

She noticed Vegeta looking at her and she smiled. "Well? How do I look?" She asked, twirling around a bit.

Vegeta didn't answer; he was still stunned speechless.

Bulma frowned. "Helllllo? Earth to plant Vegeta?" She waved her hand in front of his face.

He blinked, snapping out of his trance. "What?"

"I asked you how I looked!"

"Like you got hit by a car."

Bulma puffed her cheeks, sulking, and Vegeta couldn't help but smile; her immaturity never ceased to amuse him.

"Whatever." She huffed, still sulking. "Anyway, I have to go. You'll have to figure out dinner."

She threw a capsule to the ground and it exploded. When the smoke cleared, a blue car with the words capsule corp on the side appeared.

She opened the car door and got in the car. She pressed her foot on the gas pedal and drove away, not realizing that Vegeta was tailing her.

He wasn't following her because he cared about the date; no, he just needed to know when it was over.

The moment it was over, he could take her home and make sure she makes a new gravity room without any extra waiting.

The woman stopped at the weakling's house. He came out and kissed her on the lips. Vegeta felt a twinge of annoyance, though he couldn't figure out why.

They got in the car and drove away, Vegeta silently and effortlessly tailing them.

They stopped at the theater and left the car. Vegeta followed them until he realized they were going to watch(what did the humans call them?) a chick flick.

Now, Vegeta had been forced to watch one of those with the woman(she refused to upgrade the gravity room if he didn't) and he had no desire to watch anymore of that fluffy disgustingly sweet crap ever again.

Of course, he didn't want to stand outside the theater for an hour with nothing to do. Maybe he could go watch it and try to stomach it.

Hell, was he wrong.

About five minutes into the movie, Vegeta was staggering out of the theater, trying not to puke.

The moment the movie started, a guy and girl stared into each other's ridiculously sparkly eyes with retarded smiles. It was when they started kissing that Vegeta began to feel nauseated.

He stood outside the theater and waited for the woman and weakling; he'd rather do nothing than watch anymore of that shit.

Time slowly ticked away and Vegeta found himself growing more and more impatient. Saiyans were never a patient race and it was times like these that this was a disadvantage.

He was soon reduced to zapping butterflies.

He heard two familiar voices chatting and realized it was the woman and weakling. "That was great, wasn't it?" Asked the woman cheerfully and Vegeta tried hard not to gag.

Great? Vegeta couldn't watch that for five minutes, let alone the whole thing. How the hell did the woman do it?

The weakling obviously didn't agree with Vegeta, because he said with a stupid grin, "Yup!" The two started talking about random shit and soon Vegeta lost interest.

"So where do you want to eat?" Asked the weakling and Vegeta perked up instantly. Eat? Food? His stomach gave a loud growl of protest. Come to think of it, he was rather hungry….. Maybe tagging along hadn't been a bad idea after all.

"It doesn't matter." Said the woman. They got in the car and drove away, Vegeta following them with a bit more enthusiasm due to the prospect of food.

They stopped at an Italian restaurant. They got out of the car and walked in holding hands, sending a surge of… annoyance? Anger? Vegeta wasn't sure.

He took a table near theirs and watched them beadily out of the corner of his eye.

Before he could catch any of their conversation, a pretty waitress with long black hair and bright green eyes walked over to him. She looked at him closely and her expression changed from bored to lustful.

"Hello there, pretty boy." She whispered seductively, leaning closer to him. "Can I get you something to eat?"

Vegeta sensed the double meaning in her words. "No."

"Come on. I'm sure I can get you something tasty." She put her hands on Vegeta's chest and he snapped.

How dare she touch him with her filthy human hands?

He shoved her and she fell, looking surprised and hurt. He snorted; it's not like he cared about her, he was more focused on another person.

"Hey Yamcha." Said Bulma sadly. "There's something I want to tell you."

"What's that babe?" Yamcha asked cheerfully.

"I think we should break up."

Whatever Yamcha had been expecting, it sure as hell wasn't that. "What? Why? Who put you up to this?" He looked around as if expecting someone to announce their presence.

"No one. I'm speaking for myself." Said Bulma sadly. "Yamcha, I did love you but I think we should move on. I mean, after you cheated on me with those other women, I-."

"Is that what this is about? That was a onetime thing!" He grabbed her hands. "Bulma, please don't leave me! I love you!"

"No you don't." Said Bulma, pulling out of his grasp. "I mean, we did love each other at one point, but…. And Yamcha, I'm in love with someone else."

This surprised both Yamcha and Vegeta. Then Yamcha's eyes narrowed. "It's that Saiyan, isn't it? Bulma, even if he did accept your love, he'd just fuck you and leave!"

Slap!

Yamcha gingerly put his hand on the cheek Bulma had slapped as hard as she could.

"I'm sorry, Yamcha." Said Bulma, hiding her face. "It's over."

With that, she left the table. Vegeta smirked at the weakling's look of utter rejection but it disappeared when he saw the woman's expression; tears were running down her face and she looked like she wanted nothing more than to run back into the weakling's arms. Vegeta felt a twinge of regret; if he had a heart, it would be broken.

He got up from his seat, ignoring the strangled cries from the waitress he had obviously pushed too hard, and followed the woman quietly.

* * *

The moment she was outside, Bulma lost all of herself control; she cried loudly and let the tears fall freely down her face.

She saw how much she hurt Yamcha, she knew she shouldn't have slapped him, but…. She was in love with someone else.

She couldn't date Yamcha knowing she wanted someone else. But she didn't know it would hurt Yamcha this badly….

At this thought, Bulma cried even harder.

* * *

Vegeta watched the woman cry. As he watched, he felt something strange: the desire to comfort her, to tell her everything was ok.

How odd. Surely a man like him, a man without a heart, wouldn't feel such emotions.

He had killed people without a second thought, but watching this woman cry made him feel like his heart was being torn in half. The more he watched her cry, the worse it got.

* * *

Bulma finally pulled herself together, wiping tears off her face. She couldn't be crying like this!

She was Bulma Briefs, the smart, beautiful, and brave woman, and here she was crying her eyes out for a boy SHE broke up with!

Ridiculous!

She shakily stood up and began to walk. She wasn't sure where she was going, nor did she give a damn.

She just needed to move.

She obviously wasn't 100% conscious at the time, or she would have realized she was walking into a darker part of town.

"Hey, pretty lady!" Yelled a rough voice. "Where do ya think yur goin'?" Bulma turned around and came face-to-face with an ugly thug and his equally ugly gang.

Bulma was quite conscious now. "Home." She said simply.

The men laughed. "But why not stay with us?" Asked the leader.

Bulma grew intensely nervous. "No, I'm sorry. I-."

Before she could finish, two of the gang members grabbed her. "Oh, the fun we'll have." The leader whispered, stepping towards Bulma.

She shut her eyes, waiting for the first move. To her surprise, it never came.

It was then that she realized the men let her go.

She slowly opened her eyes and looked straight into charcoal eyes burning like fire.

Vegeta?

* * *

Vegeta stared straight down at the frightened woman. "Are you alright?"

No response. Just blank disbelief.

"God dammit, woman, answer me!" He yelled, pulling her to her feet.

She blinked, coming back to her senses. "…Vegeta?"

He smirked. "That's my name. Don't wear it out."

She stared at him. "How the hell do you know that one?"

"That damn mother of yours made me watch an hour of, what's it called, cable. About thirty minutes into that shit, you start to pick some stuff up."

She smiled faintly.

"Anyway, don't you think you should go home?" He asked.

"Ok." She said. "I'll head on back to my car."

He suddenly shot her an evil grin, which confused her- until he grabbed her waist and shot up into the air.

"Vegeta!" She shrieked. "Put me down!"

He smirked. "Ok."

He released her and she began to fall to the ground. She screamed, thinking death had come for her- until Vegeta grabbed her.

She didn't struggle this time; instead, she held onto him for dear life.

"God damn, Vegeta." She whispered.

It was then that she realized she was tired. She hadn't realized what an exhausting day it had been until she got the chance to rest. Resting her head on Vegeta's shoulder, she slowly fell asleep.

It was a damn good thing it was dark out, or the woman might have seen the blush covering all of Vegeta's face.

* * *

*lets out a fan girl scream* KAWWWWWAAAAAIIII! That was sooooooo friggen adorable! *coughs* Sorry, had to say that. Anyway, here is the next chapter:

Bulma was mad- no, scratch that, she was FURIOUS! She stomped into the lab and slammed her hand down on the table. "That fucking ASSHOLE!" She shrieked. She couldn't believe him! She thought back to that moment…..

* * *

Yes, I know I'm cruel for stopping right at the flashback. Anyway, time to answer reviews:

Hysterical Insanity- *blushes* Aww, thanks! By the way, I read some of your stories. You're a good author!

Cara2012- Heh heh, thanks.

LP Luna Phantom- I'm glad you like my story! I wrote an extra long chapter, just for you! ;)

sweetgilda- Thanks! I'm pretty proud of the nickname myself.

Remember: It's a crime to read and not review!


	5. Chapter 5: The Unexpected Move

Bulma was mad-no, scratch that, she was FURIOUS!

She stomped into the lab and slammed her hand on the desk.

"That fucking ASSHOLE!" She shrieked.

She couldn't believe him! She thought back to that moment….

* * *

Flashback!

Bulma woke up groggily and found that she was lying comfortably in her bed.

She assumed Vegeta had placed her there. She didn't know he could be so considerate.

She smiled. Maybe things had finally changed between them.

Hell was she wrong.

She went downstairs and found Vegeta sitting in the kitchen. Not much of a surprise, really.

She smiled at him. "Hey Vegeta. What's-?"

"Woman, just make me my damn food!" He yelled.

Bulma recoiled in surprise. What the hell was that?

What happened to the gentleman he was last night? He saved her because he cared about her, even a little, right?

Or did he just save her because she was the one building his gravity room? This thought made Bulma furious.

"You BASTARD!" She shrieked, stomping away.

Vegeta stared at her in utter confusion. What the hell was that?

End of flashback!

* * *

Bulma looked over her notes, quietly seething in rage. Just when she thought things between them had finally changed, he had to go and ruin everything.

"That dumbass!" She shrieked, hitting the desk again.

She sighed and sank lower into her chair.

* * *

Vegeta flew around the house (temporary speed training), still utterly confused.

What had the woman been bitching about? Was it something he said? But all he had done was ask for breakfast.

Then she started bitching about him being a dumbass and an asshole (he heard her from the lab. He doubted there wasn't anyone who DIDN'T hear her) and he still wasn't sure why.

Then again, this wasn't the first time she had screeched at him for no good reason.

There was that time he went into her room when she was changing. She was pretty pissed. She wouldn't talk to him for a week; all she did was glare at him. All he wanted was updates to the gravity room, but try telling HER that.

God, women on this planet were so hard to understand.

* * *

Bulma dropped her wrench and wiped the sweat off her brow. After changing into her work clothes (a black tank top, short jeans, black high tops and black fighter gloves) she had worked on the gravity room.

She managed to get the door and a third of the walls done before lunch.

Letting out an exhausted sigh, she left the lab and walked into the kitchen, only to bump into Vegeta. Glaring, she brushed past him and made her way to the stove- only to be stopped by a strong grip.

"Woman, why the hell are you so mad at me?" He asked, keeping a firm grip on her arm.

She looked at him. "It's…..nothing."

Vegeta let her go and sat down. He wasn't happy with her answer, but for now he could live with it. She gave him a weird look before walking to the stove and starting to make lunch.

Vegeta watched her silently, deep in thought. That woman was so damn irritating! She never knew when to give up and she never told him what she was bitching about!

Still….as much as he hated it, he had to admit it was nice. Nice the way she was an equal in verbal spars, nice the way she moves, gracefully showing off her curves, nice the way her blue hair shines in the sun, nice the way her lips looked like he could kiss them forever…

He got up from the table and walked toward the woman.

She looked up from the meat she was cutting. "What do you-?"

But before she had the chance to finish, he grabbed her shoulders and pressed his lips to hers.

* * *

Her mind went blank.

She couldn't think, she couldn't move, she couldn't even breath.

All she knew was that one minute she was making lunch, and the next she was being kissed by Vegeta.

She was so….confused! One minute he was saving her life, the next he acted like an ass, and now he was kissing her!

Did Saiyans always have mood swings like this?

She wasn't sure what to do. Kiss him back? Push him away?

Although she was leaning toward the first option, that small amount of judgment she had left was screaming no.

She couldn't be doing this after just breaking up with her boyfriend! She couldn't throw herself at the first guy to make the move!

But her body didn't want to push him away; quite the opposite in fact.

It seemed her body had more control than her reason, because she closed her eyes and kissed him back.

Suddenly, she felt something shove her away and her eyes flew open. "Vegeta, what-?"

But before she could finish her question, he was gone.

* * *

Dammit, dammit, dammit!

What the hell had he done? He dashed out of the building and in a flash, he was in the air, going wherever his body would take him.

He was so furious with himself he didn't know what to do!

Why did he do that? One minute, he was watching the woman out of the corner of his eye, the next he was kissing her with enthusiasm he never knew he had!

What made his body react like that?

* * *

Flashback!

A thirteen-year old Vegeta dashed through the castle halls and burst into the throne room. "You requested my presence father?"

"I did." The king replied. "You are coming to the age where I must tell you about a very important Saiyan custom."

"What custom?" Vegeta asked, curiosity visible in his young eyes.

"Mating." The king said simply.

"But I know what mating is." Said Vegeta, frowning. Did his father think he was stupid?

"I know that, but I must tell you how to find your mate." The king said with a slight smirk on his face. "The moment you see her, you will have no desire for anyone else. Your body will act on its own, showing affection whether your mind wants to or not. You will have the desire to claim her, to understand her, to create an unbreakable bond. And eventually, you will."

"It sounds like the romance shit you do with mother." Vegeta said in a bored voice, quickly losing interest in the conversation.

The king let out a booming laugh that rang through the throne room. "Yes, I suppose I should expect you to say that." Said the king with a chuckle. "But you'll feel differently when you are older."

Vegeta left the throne room, thinking about the conversation, and rolling his eyes at his father's words.

He'd feel differently when he was older? He snorted.

Yeah, like that was ever gonna happen.

End of flashback!

* * *

The present day Vegeta blinked. Why did that memory suddenly occur to him?

He pondered his father's words and suddenly they didn't seem ridiculous anymore.

He thought about the signs his father talked about and his eyes widened.

No, no it couldn't be!

The woman, the bitch of all bitched, the freaking GREASE MONKEY, was his mate?

* * *

Oh ho ho! Things are going to get interesting now! Alright, time for the preview:

Bulma tightened a screw on the partially finished gravity room, but that wasn't what she was focused on.

She was thinking about Vegeta.

Why did he kiss her? Vegeta didn't love her, he didn't even like her, he'd made THAT perfectly clear. So why….?

Bulma could still feel the warmth of his lips, surprisingly soft for such a rough person.

Kissing Yamcha had never made her feel this way, nor had his kissing ever entranced her the way Vegeta did.

She then realized she had stopped working because she had gotten too lost in her thoughts.

She cursed, angry that Vegeta had managed to distract her like this.

"That stupid, only slightly attractive jerk!" She muttered, continuing to tighten the screw.

* * *

So how's the weather in that great state of denial Bulma? Oh yes, I can promise you one thing: next chapter is going to be quite interesting. Also, Yamcha will come back. I apologize guys, but he does play a role in the story. Ok, time to answer reviews:

FireStorm1991- Heh, I didn't like those creepers either. But hell, it brought them closer together. I've read some of your stories and I think you're a really good author. I've also noticed you don't like Yamcha either. Join the club. J

LP Luna Phantom- Hey, I was more than happy to do an extra long chapter! You know, I've really come to look forward to your reviews. I really appreciate the feedback! ;D

KraZiiePyrozHavemoreFun- Wish granted. :D

devilrun- I've always loved Vegeta and Bulma together too. That's the whole reason I wrote this. (But I'm sure you could guess that)

Thanks for all the reviews guys! I really appreciate it! But remember: it's a crime to read and not review!


	6. Chapter 6: Realization

Bulma tightened a screw on the partially finished gravity room, but that wasn't what she was focused on.

She was thinking about Vegeta.

Why did he kiss her? Vegeta didn't love her, he didn't even like her, he'd made THAT perfectly clear. So why….?

Bulma could still feel the warmth of his lips, surprisingly soft for such a rough person.

Kissing Yamcha had never made her feel this way, nor had his kissing ever entranced her the way Vegeta did.

She then realized she had stopped working because she had gotten too lost in her thoughts.

She cursed, angry that Vegeta had managed to distract her like this.

"That stupid, only slightly attractive jerk!" She muttered, continuing to tighten the screw.

* * *

Vegeta blasted away a row of trees, more frustrated than he had ever been in his life.

That damn grease monkey couldn't be his mate! There was no way that could be possible!

But…..now that he thought about it, he started showing the signs his father told him about around the time he first met her.

The moment he saw her on Namek, he began to feel something; disgust, yes, from her fear, but also something else, something he couldn't understand. Because he couldn't understand it, he disregarded it, telling himself it had to do with the dragon balls.

But when they had all been wished to Earth, he saw the woman again and it grew stronger. He finally decided it had to do with the woman, but he told himself it was hate.

Yet no matter what he told himself, he was never 100% sure he hated her.

Every time that doubt came, he reminded himself that she was an annoying bitch with stupid blue hair, even though he secretly loved her hair.

But the more he was around her, the more the feelings grew until he realized something: he wanted to know more about her. He wanted to know her fears and secrets, and he wanted to tell her a few of his.

And then there was today; he had had no control of what he did, all his body seemed to know at the time was that he wanted her.

As much as he hated to admit it, he knew now that she was his mate.

But how was he supposed to face her? He wasn't scared of her bitching, but her reaction. Would she hate him now? Be disgusted?

Vegeta fell to his knees and let out a frustrated sigh.

For the first time in his life, Vegeta felt like he couldn't move.

* * *

Bulma put the last of her tools in the tool box and snapped it shut. She gave a triumphant look at the almost done gravity room before shutting the lab door and locking it.

She walked back into the house and climbed the stairs to her room. She had just finished changing into her pjs (A.N: imagine the pjs Rukia from Bleach wears) when she heard a knock at the door.

Yawning, she went back downstairs and opened the door.

"Bulma!"

A pair of strong arms pulled her into a tight hug. She blinked in recognition; she knew that voice. She pulled away from the man and looked straight into his eyes. "Yamcha?"

He smiled happily. "Hey Bulma."

"What are you doing here?"

His smile faded. "Bulma, please give me another chance! I love you, honestly, I do! I swear, I'll never-!"

"Yamcha." Bulma interrupted. "I didn't break up with you because of what you did. I broke up with you because I love someone else. Please, can't we just be friends?"

Yamcha frowned, clearly not pleased, but nodded.

She smiled. "Thanks Yamcha."

Without a word, he turned around and walked away, looking slightly dejected.

Bulma closed the door and turned around, coming face-to-face with Vegeta. She blushed, remembering the kiss.

"Woman." He said firmly. "Can I work with you on the gravity room tomorrow?"

Bulma blinked. "Why?"

"Don't misunderstand woman. I just want to make sure you don't get lazy."

She rolled her eyes. Same old Vegeta, alright. "Sure. Why not?"

He didn't say anything; he just stared into her eyes. Then he was gone.

Bulma stared at the spot he had stood on, but it soon turned into a glare. "Damn that monkey." She muttered, cursing Vegeta's ability to distract her.

She had completely forgotten to ask about the kiss.

* * *

Yamcha set his drink down gingerly on the wood table, completely ignoring the flirtious girls; he was only thinking about one girl right now.

What was with Bulma? He was strong, handsome, and loving. What more does she want?

He was positive about one thing, though: Bulma thought she was in love with Vegeta.

Of course, she wasn't REALLY in love with Vegeta. Who could love a heartless bastard like that? No, Vegeta had just stunned her with his looks and superior power, he was sure of it.

But Yamcha wasn't going to let Vegeta take his girl. He took another sip of his drink, a smile playing on his lips.

He had a plan.

* * *

And so a darker side of Yamcha is revealed. But what could his plan be? Oh yes, the next chapter will be interesting. Now, without further ado:

Bulma woke up next to something warm.

Eyes still closed, she snuggled closer to the warm object.

What was this thing, anyway? And was it…moving?

Bulma opened her eyes and barely managed to subdue a scream of shock.

* * *

Oh my, what could be going on? You shall find out next chapter! Now, time to answer reviews:

FireStorm1991- Oh my god, is there a "We don't like Yamucha" club? Because if there is, it just gained another member! :D Also, I would be grateful if you updated a story called Hide your voice. I would be VERY grateful, if you know what I mean. ;)

devilrun- Yay! I feel so loved! ;D As for the story….. yeah, I've heard of Bleach. I'm reading it, too. But I'm only on vol. 5, so I don't know who Grimmjow is. But I could do a pairing with the people I've seen so far.

KraZiiePyrozHavemoreFun- Happy to grant your wish! Yes, as strange as it sounds, they are mates.

Remember to review, people!


	7. Chapter 7: The Confession

Bulma woke up next to something warm.

Eyes still closed, she snuggled closer to the warm object.

What was this thing, anyway? And was it…moving?

Bulma opened her eyes and barely managed to subdue a scream of shock; Vegeta was holding her by the waist and was running at top speed.

"V-Vegeta!" She screamed. "What the hell are you doing!"

He stopped running and put her down. "Oh good, you're awake. Now you can show me where that god damn lab it!"

"You still haven't answered my question!" She shrieked.

"Fine! If you must know, I wanted to get started on the gravity room soon, so I grabbed you and tried to find the lab."

Bulma blushed a dark red. Vegeta was in her room? While she was SLEEPING? Oh Kami, and she was wearing her pjs to boot! She blushed even darker at this.

Suddenly, he coughed loudly and she jolted out of her thoughts. He was staring at her expectantly, arms crossed and tapping his foot.

She stared at him. "What?"

He rolled his eyes and snorted. "Are you deaf woman? I asked you to lead me to your lab!"

"R-right…"

She turned around and walked mechanically in the direction of the lab, Vegeta right behind her. About halfway to the lab, Bulma found herself scowling at the ground.

Damn that monkey and his incredibly distracting ways!

* * *

Vegeta followed the woman to the lab, staring at the ground, determined not to look at her. Of course, that was easier said than done.

Doing his best not to stare, he cursed his stupidity. What the hell made him want to do this? Oh yeah….the whole mating thing.

Vegeta had always taken pride in his race, but now he was cursing it. He sorta wished Saiyan mating was like human mating; no "destiny" and "fate" and all that shit tying him to someone whether he liked it or not.

Having the ability to choose your mate would certainly be convenient, but sadly that wasn't how Saiyan mating worked. Suddenly, he saw something go up and down in front of his face. A hand?

"Vegeta? Vegeeeeeeeta?"

He blinked and looked at the annoying woman calling his name. "What?"

"Were you staring into space or something? I announced our arrival at the lab a billion times!" She put her hands on her hips, clearly miffed, as though it insulted her that he didn't care about what she had to say.

He raised his eyebrows, as if saying "what makes you think I care?" and she glared at him.

He thrust the keys into her hands and she unlocked the door. She stepped inside, Vegeta behind her.

The moment he entered, he suppressed a gasp; it was cluttered with all sorts of tools and machines littered all over the place. He saw a particularly large machine and realized it was the almost finished gravity room.

For once, the prince was completely in awe, not that he'd tell her that.

"Alright." Said Bulma, clapping her hands. "Let's get to work!"

Vegeta raised his eyebrows. "And how do you propose we do that?"

"Simple. When I need a certain tool, I'll tell you to get it and you'll bring it to me."

Vegeta's face turned red-from anger. Mate or not, no one told him what to do! "No! I will not be ordered around by some weak grease monkey!"

"Well unless you listen to this weak grease monkey, it's gonna take a LONG time to finish the gravity room! And we wouldn't want that, would we?"

Dammit, she never missed a beat. This was the only thing he liked about Kakarot; in a verbal spare, one retort from Vegeta usually shut Kakarot up.

The woman, however, was a totally different thing.

"For Kami's sake Vegeta, just do it!" Bulma yelled in an exasperated tone.

Vegeta sighed and raised the white flag. As much as it hurt his pride, arguing wasn't going to build the gravity room.

Bulma smiled. "Good. Now give me a minute." She turned around and grabbed some clothes off the desk, running into the bathroom. She came out a few minutes later in her work clothes and walked over to the desk.

She opened the tool box and thrust it at Vegeta. "Let's get started, monkey brain." She said with a slight smirk on her face.

He snorted and took the tool box.

Monkey brain, huh? That was a new one.

* * *

"Wrench." Bulma said in a dull voice and Vegeta placed it in her out stretched hand. They had been doing this for hours; Bulma would make some tweaks to the gravity room, ask for a new tool, and Vegeta would pass it to her.

It had probably been the most boring day in all of Bulma's life.

Well, there HAD been one moment of excitement; Bulma had accidentally knocked over one of the oil barrels and it had exploded all over Vegeta. He had screamed and yelled and threatened to do all sorts of painful things to her, not that it stopped her tears of laughter.

But after the commotion died down and the oil cleaned up, they sunk back into pure boredom.

"Done!" Yelled Bulma triumphantly and a spark of excitement flickered in Vegeta's eyes. "For the day." She finished, destroying the spark.

"Fine." Said Vegeta, turning around.

"Wait, Vegeta." She said, a thought occurring to her.

"What?"

Bulma took a deep breath as a light blush crossed her cheeks. "Why did you kiss me?"

* * *

Vegeta froze, silently panicking. What the hell was he supposed to tell her? Oh, I kissed you because my Saiyan mating genes were being a bitch? She'd think he was crazy.

Finally, he settled on something that would hopefully sound sane. "Because I wanted to."

Her expression changed from demanding to hurt. "So…you'd just kiss anyone?" She scowled. "Dammit, that really pisses me off!" She stormed past him and left.

Oh damn, she had gotten the wrong idea! He ran after her and grabbed her wrist.

"Let me go!" She yelled.

"Not until you tell me why you're so pissed!"

To his surprise, tears ran down Bulma's face. "Because I love you, ok!" She shrieked. "I've always loved you and you kissed me, getting my hopes up, just because you felt like it! You-!" But the insult never came, as of she was overcome by sobs.

"Woman." He said quietly.

She looked at him, her eyes red from crying. "What?"

"I kissed you because I-." He couldn't say it. He couldn't force the words out. So instead he showed her.

He grabbed her shoulders and pressed his lips to hers, knocking them both to the ground. This time, there was no conflict, no hesitation. Bulma closed her eyes and kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck.

When they pulled apart, they looked into each other's eyes.

"Vegeta, I-!" Bulma began, but Vegeta covered her mouth with his hand.

"Quiet woman." He whispered seductively into her ear. "We have things to do."

Bulma smiled, ready for anything.

Vegeta picked her up and carried her bridal style to his room.

* * *

….I think you can guess what happens. Sorry, no preview. All I can give you is this:

Next chapter: Vegeta does something surprising and Bulma tries to get over it. Meanwhile, Yamcha's plan begins to unfold.

* * *

Well, next chapter certainly will be interesting. Ok, review time:

jisko2ijsko- F*ck Yamcha is right! I almost hate to put him in the fic! But such is the way of a writer; sacrifices are necessary…..like my pride. ;)

FireStorm1991- Yes, I suppose it is an unspoken club. Can't wait for the update! :D

KraZiiePyrozHavemoreFun- Yeah, it does make sense. Their total opposites, which makes them a great couple!

sagittarian88- I like where the story is going too. I'm not sure if Vegeta's a virgin. He probably didn't think a whole lot about sex. I mean, he IS Vegeta, after all.

I've wondered this for a while: on planet Namek, when they wished everyone who was killed by Freiza back to life, wouldn't the Saiyans be brought back too? 'Cause Freiza killed them. The mind wanders… Anyway, don't forget to review!


	8. Chapter 8: Misunderstood Betrayal

Bulma's eyes fluttered open as the sunlight shone into the room.

She felt herself pressed against something warm. She looked at it and realized it was Vegeta.

Smiling in content, she snuggled close to him, thinking about yesterday. It sure had been one hell of a night! Bulma still vibrantly remembered it, not that she'd describe it to anyone.

Bulma looked at Vegeta again, this time at his scars. She lightly touched the scar on his back and he twitched.

His eyes opened and he looked at her. "Hello woman." He said groggily.

She smiled. "Hello Vegeta."

He lay on his back and was silent for a moment. Then he spoke. "I'm sorry."

Bulma gave him a surprised look. Vegeta was apologizing? "For what?"

"Last night. I-we-shouldn't have done that."

"What are you talking about? Last night was great!"

Vegeta grew quiet again. For a moment, they both stayed in an awkward silence. Then Vegeta broke it. "I'm sorry."

Bulma blinked. What was he apologizing for now?

In a flash, Vegeta was out of bed and pulling his clothes on. After changing, he rushed out the door.

Bulma sat up, confusion written all over her face. She pulled her clothes on and walked outside, only to see one of her space ships flying away.

Her eyes widened in realization. He's…..gone? But he said he loved her!

Or was he just playing with her?

Bulma scowled, blinking back tears, cursing her stupidity. Vegeta never loved her. He just wanted sex and she was there.

She remembered what Yamcha had told her: "he'll just fuck you and leave!" He had been right.

Bulma's knees gave out and she held nothing back.

She cried until there were no tears left, feeling used and dirty.

* * *

Vegeta pressed the blue button until soon he was training in 50X gravity.

As he flew around, his thought turned to the woman. He had left her with no warning, right after sex too.

What would she think of him now?

Vegeta violently shook his head. No! Stop thinking about her! This is exactly why he left, because she was distracting him!

He needed to get her out of his mind and train.

* * *

Yamcha walked up to the Brief's house with a determined look on his face.

This is it, Yamcha! You can't afford to screw this up!

He knocked lightly on the door and waited. When the door opened, his eyes widened in surprise; Bulma was a mess, with red eyes and a tear streaked face, her hair sticking out in every direction.

"Hello." She said, a sad smile on her face. "Come on in."

He hesitantly entered, still staring at her appearance. He took a seat in one of the chairs and Bulma did the same. "Bulma, what-?"

"Oh Yamcha!" She cried, running toward him and pulling him into a tight hug.

"Bulma, what's wrong?" He asked, hesitantly hugging her back.

"You were right!" She yelled, tears running down her face.

"Right about what?"

"Vegeta! He did exactly what you warned me about!"

Yamcha hesitated; she had sex with Vegeta? But if he was gone, then Yamcha had the advantage.

He held her until she finished crying. She let him go and gave him a watery smile. "Thanks."

He smiled. "Just know I'll always be there for you." He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and left, noticing her surprised expression.

The moment he was gone, his kind smile turned into a triumphant grin.

Time to put his plan into action.

* * *

Oh Yamcha, you devious bastard! How dare you take advantage of Vegeta's absence! Sigh… Ok, preview time:

Bulma's eyes fluttered open as the sunlight shone from the window into her eyes.

She sat up and yawned, rubbing her eyes. Well, this was new.

She never got to sleep in, usually awakened at the crack of dawn by a loud "woman!" She'd lost a lot of sleep thanks to Vegeta.

Vegeta…

Bulma felt tears start to well up. She blinked, running them away, scowling at the wall.

No! She refused to waste anymore tears on him!

* * *

Aw! Poor Bulma! Sigh…Sadly, I have some news. The story is almost done. There are only going to be a few more chapters before this is over. But, on a lighter note, the next chapter will be REALLY long! Ok, time to answer reviews:

FireStorm1991- That WOULD be the freakiest way to wake up! ;)

Cara2012- Yup! :D

Remember to review, people!


	9. Chapter 9: Ruined Plans

Bulma's eyes fluttered open as the sunlight shone from the window into her eyes.

She sat up and yawned, rubbing her eyes. Well, this was new.

She never got to sleep in, usually awakened at the crack of dawn by a loud "woman!" She'd lost a lot of sleep thanks to Vegeta.

Vegeta…

Bulma felt tears start to well up. She blinked, running them away, scowling at the wall.

No! She refused to waste anymore tears on him!

Putting on her bravest face, she forced herself out of bed and stumbled into the kitchen. After forcing down some toast, she went to the lab and worked more on the gravity room.

Vegeta had been gone for several days now, and working on the gravity room distracted her enough to stop thinking about him.

She examined one of the nails and realized it was loose. "Wrench." She said commandingly, holding out her hand. She didn't feel the cold metal touch her hand. She was about to ask what the hell was going on- until she remembered she was alone.

An image of Vegeta appeared in her head.

"Damn him." She hissed, feeling tears well up again.

She wiped them away with more force than necessary.

She swore she'd never cry for him again.

* * *

Vegeta breathed hard, his body aching and begging for a break.

Vegeta had been training for several days straight now, pushing his body to the limit. But he felt so close to Super Saiyan now he could almost taste it.

He stood up straight and closed his eyes, deep in concentration.

He targeted his body's Ki and began to expand it. It grew bigger and bigger until it was almost at the breaking point. Right when he was almost there, the Ki back fired, slamming him against the wall.

He reached into his pocket with shaking hands and pulled out a Sensu bean. He popped it into his mouth and swallowed. The instant it was down his throat, Vegeta felt a pure wave go through his body and the pain from the wounds instantly ceased.

He sat there for a moment, utterly confused.

What had he done wrong?

The Ki was almost there but right at the super Saiyan point it backfired. He knew he had the strength to achieve it, that wasn't the problem.

Did he need something else? Some sort of mental trigger?

Hours passed and yet Vegeta was no closer to the answer.

* * *

Bulma threw the wrench to the ground in frustration.

No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't focus on building the gravity room without that damn monkey invading her thoughts.

Swinging the door open with more force than necessary, she stormed out of the lab.

She went back to the house and practically fell into one of the chairs in the living room. She sighed. Why did love hate her so much? Suddenly, an annoying ring tone rang through the room, causing Bulma to jump. She realized it was her phone and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Bulma!"

Bulma recognized the annoyingly cheerful voice; it was Yamcha. "Hey Yamcha."

"Listen, I know you've been depressed lately. Do you want to do something with me?"

Bulma instantly tensed up. "Yamcha, we broke up, remember?"

Yamcha's voice became panicked. "I didn't mean it like that! I meant just as friends!"

"You sure?"

"Yes!"

Bulma sighed. "Sure. Why not?"

Yamcha's voice became cheerful again. "Thanks Bulma! I'll be there in a minute!" He hung up.

Bulma looked at the phone and sighed again.

* * *

Vegeta focused on the screen, typing in the coordinates to Earth.

When he was done, he hit the enter button and the ship flew at top speed.

Vegeta was going back to that planet to ask Kakarot about becoming super Saiyan. Having invincible power was worth swallowing his pride, even for Kakarot.

That was the only reason he was going back. An image of the woman appeared in his head and he banished it.

He was not going back for her.

He told himself that over and over on the way to Earth and he still wasn't 100% convinced.

* * *

Bulma tried to block out the cheering crowd and drunk me, starting to wish she hadn't come.

Yamcha had offered to take her to a baseball game("It IS the best sport ever!") and Bulma accepted, even though she HATED baseball, hoping it would drive away any unwanted thoughts.

Well, it didn't help in the slightest, but Bulma appreciated Yamcha's attempt to cheer her up.

Time slowly ticked away and Bulma found herself growing more and more irritated with the crowd and the game. Finally, after what felt like several years, the game ended and Bulma was going home, Yamcha accompanying her.

She entered the house and Yamcha did the same. Yamcha sat at the table and Bulma walked into the kitchen, getting herself some water.

"So, what did you think of the game?"

Not wanting to hurt his feelings, she gave him a fake smile. "It was great."

Yamcha broke into an arrogant smile. "I told you! You said you hated it, but I knew you'd love it once you gave it a chance!"

Agree to disagree, she thought but gave him another fake smile.

"So what do you want?" She asked, gesturing to an empty cup.

Yamcha's smile became bittersweet. He stood up.

"You."

In one quick movement, he had Bulma pinned to the wall, his face inches from hers.

"What are you doing?" Whispered Bulma.

"Bulma, please listen. That monkey doesn't love you. Not like I do."

Bulma tried to wiggle free, but Yamcha's grip was too strong.

"Please, Bulma."

He leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers. Bulma didn't know what to do. She wasn't strong enough to break free, but she felt like she was betraying Vegeta…

But didn't Vegeta betray her?

Maybe she could get back at Vegeta, at least a little. She closed her eyes and kissed him back. His eyes widened, clearly surprised.

He closed his eyes and kissed her with more enthusiasm. Bulma felt better already, revenge filling her with bittersweet joy.

She got her revenge.

And it's not like Vegeta was going to just barge in here….

* * *

The moment the ship crashed to the ground, Vegeta was outside, relived to be back on solid ground.

What to do first? He finally settled on flying to the woman's house; he was pretty hungry, what with the ship having no food.

He leapt forward and flew in the direction of her house. As he drew closer, he sensed something strange: the weakling's Ki as well as the woman's, both rising.

Vegeta's eyes widened. No, she couldn't be! He had only been gone for a few days!

He flew as fast as he could and landed lightly on the lawn. He dashed toward the house and kicked the door down- only to see the weakling and the woman kissing.

The moment they noticed his presence, they pulled apart, scared and embarrassed.

Then it hit him.

He was angry- no, he was FURIOUS!

He felt his Ki grow. He yelled in anger and he felt power rush thru him. His eyes lost their charcoal color and became the color of the woman's hair. His hair and eyebrows became golden.

The woman and the weakling looked terrified, not that he could blame them; he radiated power.

He looked at the woman with a look of pure rage and pain. He couldn't believe she would betray him like this!

But there was nothing to say to her.

Quick as a flash, he was out of the house and flying away, feeling angry and betrayed.

* * *

Bulma watched him fly away, a horrible feeling of regret coursing thru her.

She grabbed her phone and began dialing Goku's number. Other than herself, Goku was the only one who could talk to Vegeta.

Before she could finish, the phone disappeared from her hands. She looked around until she saw the phone- in Yamcha's hands.

"Yamcha, give me the phone." Bulma hissed.

"No." Yamcha said roughly.

"Give me the phone!"

"No!" Yamcha yelled. "Listen, isn't this for the better? You could never be with a heartless bastard like him, anyway! He'd only hurt you in the end! And you're not even the same race! You should be with someone of your kind, someone like me!"

Bulma sighed. "Listen to me, Yamcha." Bulma said calmly. "I like you. You'll always be my friend. But we could never be together. Now, please….. just go."

Yamcha was quiet for a moment. Then he placed the phone on the counter and left, shooting her a look of regret.

The moment he was gone, Bulma lost it; she fell to her knees and began to sob loudly.

* * *

Yamcha set his drink down gingerly on the table, thinking about Bulma.

He had been so confident about his plan. Granted, it wasn't well thought out; all the plan was was showing Bulma how much he loved her and hoping she'd come to her senses.

But…maybe he was wrong. He thought Bulma was just infatuated with Vegeta, but maybe she did truly love him.

And Vegeta…..the way he acted when he saw Bulma kissing Yamcha, he was furious.

He thought Vegeta was just playing with Bulma but….maybe he did love her.

Yamcha took another swig of his drink and set it back down with more force than necessary. Damn….Yamcha hated to admit it, but he'd lost.

He could never compete with Vegeta(A.N: Damn right you couldn't!). He didn't like it, but there was nothing he could do.

Yamcha sighed. He just hoped Vegeta wouldn't break her heart.

* * *

Ok, who wants to shoot Bulma right now? *raises hand* Sigh…..this story has taken such a sad turn. All that aside, it's preview time:

She was- **WHOOPS, SORRY FOLKS! SADLY, THERE SHALL BE NO SPOILERS FOR THE FINAL CHAPTER! SORRY!**

* * *

Sorry, people. Yes, the next chapter shall be the last. *sighs* Oh well, time to answer reviews:

youngreezy the prince- Glad you like it! J

FireStorm1991- Who doesn't like misunderstandings?

KraZiiePyrozHavemoreFun- Gotta love long chapters! ;D

WithoutWingsX- Welcome to the "we hate Yamcha" club!

Memily777- *blushes* Wow. Thanks!

Remember to- oh screw it, you all know the drill.


	10. Chapter 10: The Final Chapter

Ok, before we begin the final chapter, first I have to thank all the people who reviewed:

Cara2012- Yay! A person who shares my bloodlust!

dbzlover1998

LP Luna Phantom

maddiethevampire

sweetgilda

Hysterical Insanity

FireStorm1991- I agree. Not the smartest move on Bulma's part.

KraZiiePyrozHavemoreFun- Sorry!

devilrun

jisko2ijsko

sagittarian88

youngreezy the prince

WithoutWingsX- Another sharer of my bloodlust! I'll grab my shotgun, you grab your pitchfork, and we can go bastard hunting!

Memily777- I think it turned out pretty good.

The Mysterious E- I'm glad you like it!

Also, a big thanks to everyone who favored or alerted this story. Thanks guys! Now, without further ado, the final chapter:

* * *

_She was alone in the darkness._

_ Before she could panic, a golden light shined. She looked at the light and gasped; it was Vegeta in super Saiyan form!_

_ "Vegeta!" She yelled, running toward him._

_ Suddenly, he disappeared, like a flame being extinguished._

_ The darkness came back and Bulma screamed in fright…_

**BAM!**

Bulma woke up with a jolt.

She realized she was on the kitchen floor. Must have cried myself to sleep, she thought matter-of-factly.

But what was that crashing sound?

Hesitantly, Bulma got off the ground. Arming herself with a kitchen knife, she silently moved forward.

"Bulma!"

She shrieked and whipped around, swinging the knife at whatever called her name.

"Now why'd you go and do that?" Goku asked, blocking the knife with his finger.

Bulma blinked in surprise. "Goku? What are you doing here?"

"Yamcha called me. Said you were having trouble with Vegeta."

Bulma smiled. She'd have to thank him later.

"So what's the problem?"

Bulma blushed. "Well…er….."

"Never mind." Said Goku, interrupting her. "I'll ask Vegeta myself!"

"Wait, Goku-!"

But he was already gone. Bulma cursed.

This was not going to end well.

* * *

Vegeta stood on the edge of a cliff, trying to concentrate on anything but the woman.

He was feeling….sad. But he didn't want to; emotions like that were just weak feelings that held him back.

Still….thru those feelings, he had become a super Saiyan. He would have been quite pleased if the woman wasn't the cause….

"Vegeta!"

Vegeta just about had a heart attack as Kakarot appeared behind him.

"Kakarot!" He yelled. "What the hell!"

Kakarot laughed and put his hand behind his head. "Sorry Vegeta!"

Vegeta scowled. "What do you want?"

"From what I heard, you're having problems with Bulma, right? So what's the problem?"

Vegeta shot him a death glare. This idiot clearly didn't realize he was entering dangerous territory.

Kakarot continued, oblivious to the death glare. "Whatever it is, Bulma sure seems upset about it."

This affected Vegeta a little. She was upset?

"When I went to her house to talk to her, she was a mess. She was asleep on the floor and her face was really red, like she'd been crying."

This really hit Vegeta. She was a total mess? Did that mean she regretted what happened?

He needed to see to her.

"I…have to go, Kakarot!" Vegeta stated before flying away.

Goku watched him leave with a smile. Whatever was going on, he was just glad it was getting better.

* * *

Bulma typed in complicated looking numbers on the screen and pressed the green button. Loud whirring sounds filled the room, coming from the recently finished gravity room.

Despite all that had happened, Bulma couldn't help but grin. She turned the gravity room off and exited the lab, locking the door behind her.

She leaned against the door and sighed from both exhaustion and stress. She wasn't really sure where to go from here.

Apologizing to Vegeta wouldn't do any good, he'd never accept it.

She then heard a loud thud. She looked in the direction it came in and came face-to-face with Vegeta.

"Vegeta." She began. "I-."

But before she could finish she was silenced by Vegeta's lips. He pulled away from her and looked into her eyes.

Bulma smiled. This was his way of forgiving her.

"Oh, Vegeta." She said, a thought suddenly occurring to her. "The gravity room's done."

Vegeta's eyes widened in excitement and he raced toward the lab.

Bulma walked toward the lab, chuckling. He was so predictable.

* * *

Several months later…..

* * *

Bulma dashed to the gravity room, her heart racing and her face horrified.

She started banging her fists against the door. "Vegeta! Vegeta! Ve-!"

The door swung open, revealing a very pissed off Vegeta. "WHAT?"

"Vegeta, I-I have to tell you something."

Vegeta tensed up. "What?"

"Vegeta." Said Bulma, taking a deep breath. "I'm pregnant."

* * *

Vegeta froze at the woman's words.

Pregnant? She was pregnant?

"Whose is it?" He asked, remaining cool on the outside.

"Who else do you think I slept with!" She shrieked. "It's yours, you jackass!"

Vegeta didn't know what to say. So he slammed the door in her face.

She banged on the door again, demanding him to come out. Eventually, she gave up and left, leaving Vegeta to his thoughts.

So she was pregnant with his kid. Huh. Well, this worked out well.

Vegeta smirked. So he was going to have an heir. Even if the child was a half-breed, he would still have royal blood in him.

So now he was going to have a family, the one thing he never seemed to keep.

Maybe things were changing for the better.

**THE END**

* * *

Well, it's been fun guys. But now the story has come to an end. I think I might write a sequel, but that depends on whether or not you guys want one. Anyway, thanks for reading! And please review, for the sake of the final chapter.


End file.
